What Is Love?
by LittlewriterLink
Summary: This is a romance, or, at least, not normal romance. Dark Link is a lonely, hated creature and it has become the path he follows, that is until someone gives him the chance to leave that place and enter the world anew hand in hand with someone who could love him back. Dark Link explores the physiological changes that love does to him, all while asking the question: What is love?
1. The Girl That Saved My Life

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Karda4124 of DeviantART**

Part One - The Girl That Saved My Life

_They say that the day of romance is a day where you treat that one special person in your life that made you whole by giving them the time of their life and make them feel appreciated in your company. This is my story._

It had not been long, an hour, maybe two at best when I had been found, mortally wounded without a care in creation; the pain has dribbled out of me and my limbs were as heavy as stone; I was getting ready to make my trip to the next world. My eyes had been poisoned red and my thoughts had been narrowed down to basic animalistic nonsense and instinct; I could not speak the human language, I could not understand love and reason, only blood and death; which was constantly on my hands. I didn't care who I killed or why, I just did it and I loved it without regret. Oh, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Link, well, that's a small lie; I go by Dark Link in the hearts and minds of the townsfolk in Hyrule and even to the Hero himself, that name has always been pushed on me but I have a new name now. That however, is something that I shall tell you later.

I knew I was dying, my eyes were slowly beginning to close, though I could not feel the eyelids pass in front of them. Then, I saw someone, a frightened young lady stand before me, shielding the bright light of the setting sun from my face. With my last ounce of strength, I tried to lunge, thoughts filled with rage and blood lust, but the lady just took a step back and let me stain the grass even more; she spoke no words; just stared at me, before kneeling down to put her warm hands onto my cheeks, feeling my face and features; her needle like fingers brushed through my metallic grey hair and dark cloth cap; traced around my blood coloured eyes and thin pointed nose till they reached my lean dark lips. I snapped my jaws, making her recoil but the pain was too much to bear for a moment longer, I let out a wail, holding my chest with both hands and leather gloves. I was sure that this was it. My last breath.

"Do not be afraid, hero. I will aid you." she whispered with a voice like silk. I knew she referred to my heroic self; Link; I looked and sounded just like him, how I wondered, she had mixed us up, but no matter how much I wanted to have her blood, I could not do the deed, I had no strength. I felt her hands slide down my quivering body to the route of the problem; a tusk. The boar tusk had gone through my stomach and was nearly through the other side; I had managed to rip it off the beast, but not much further. I needed sustenance; I wanted the rich taste down my throat. Her hand gripped it tightly but she did not pull it out, instead she took a few breaths and opened up a little satchel on her hip, offering me some yellow potion in a small phial; she found my head again and placed it on her folded knees, tipping the contents down my throat while rubbing my head with her other hand humming a soft lullaby to me. I lost consciousness; drifting into a numb and careless sleep.

I thought I had been as good as dead then, but I opened my eyes again to find the young lady at my bedside. She had saved me, the tusk was completely removed or at least to what I could see. She was holding my grey hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb, whispering to me, sounding like an echo in a long tunnel by my pointed ears; I turned my head as much as I dared, I was in plaster, the shirt of my tunic gone and replaced with clear white bandaging that was cool on my hot screaming wounds. Her ears flicked in my direction upon the sound of my head turning on the pillows

"How do you feel?" her voice cooed, her head leaning forward.

I know I said I constantly had the thought of bloodlust and death, but something strange had happened, I did not have the strength to claw or snap at the girl, nor did I have the want to do it. I was grateful. I had never had this feeling before in my entire existence; when I got hurt, I would ignore it or heal it myself by taking some healing items from the last medicine man I murdered but never before had someone helped me, they would take one look at me and run away before I tried to take an arm or shoot them down with an arrow. What did this lady want from me? Why could I not kill her like the rest?

Oh yeah, I was tied to the wall.

My free arm, my left, which was also my sword arm, was attached to the side of the wall, it was able to move around freely but in the same breath, would not let me move it far; it was made of rope and tied into a series of knots that would take days to even cut through, either they knew I was dangerous, or were not taking any chances with me rolling in my sleep. I was too tired to care at the time.

I managed a groan that consisted of the only words I knew; "Water…food…shelter…must…" I grimaced in pain after that, each word was like a dagger had gone through my throat.

"Ah, you're starting to come back around." she sighed, bringing her hand over my chest to feel my heart pumping "You scared me; you've been sleeping for days."

Unable to say anything more in response, I repeated myself.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh." she said, placing a finger on my lips "It's okay, you're in a warm sheltered place with plenty of food and water."

I dropped back to sleep before she could offer me some. I was exhausted.

It was a whole day and night before I opened my eyes again to find her still sitting there, though she had gone to sleep with her hands looped around mine, the niggling feeling in my head demanded that I slaughter this easy prey but when I tried to lift my hand to her, I-I couldn't. I couldn't touch her. What had happened to me? I tried to sit myself up and take in my surroundings, a silvery grey mare with a dark stripe running across her night black eyes stared at me, her blond tail swatting away the flies that hung around her; she was a beauty; worth taking when I had the strength; so that meant I was in a barn of some sort, figures, she probably wouldn't want me in her home, stealing her money, taking her possessions and the rest. But the more I thought about it, the more I started to wonder why. My thoughts gradually deepened beyond my comprehension; what was I doing? Why was I taking all these lives for something that was senseless? Was this why I was hated so much? Was this why I looked like the Hero?

I winced a little as my stomach growled and brought my hands over it, I dare not think what it was like underneath the bandages, but recognised the pain, I was hungry. Again, I looked at the girl and raised my arm to strike her sleeping body but gasped; my skin! My skin was no longer grey, it was starting to pale in patches all across the back of my hand and arm; it was a few shades darker than the Hero's but, it was no longer grey! What was happening?!

"Good morning." the girl yawned, leaning up from her place among the hay bales with me.

I cocked my head to the side and tried to repeat her words, with little success.

She laughed "How do you feel? You've been sleeping a lot, you must be starved. I changed your bandages last night, you're healing very quickly."

I smiled, not a cruel smile that was the last thing many people saw, but a kind one that was displayed before laughter was floating in the air and tried again "G-Good morn-ning."

I took another look at the girl; she was stunning, her dress was a little dirty from lying in the hay, but her long dark hair was tied up in three plaits on her head showing her thin pink lips but her eyes were glassy and blue; I cupped my mouth, this girl had confused me with the Hero because she couldn't see me! She was blind and was helping someone who could tear her heart out in one swipe without fear. A few hairs on my head darkened in colour just in front of my eyes, transforming black like tar as she offered me some water. I held the flask myself, pouring the cool liquid down my throat with a series of squeaks and whines as my throat was like a desert.

"My brother tied you up when I brought you here." the girl sighed when I handed the flask back "He said you were evil, but if you were, you would have attacked me."

I looked away for a moment; I had to admit, I had thought about it constantly while staring at the oil lamp on the ceiling. What was happening to me?

"You're pretty quiet." she said bringing her hands to my chin "Are you shy?"

Not really but I was getting nervous, my head kept shouting and roaring to attack and drink her blood like I had done with so many other men and women; but my expression never changed from the unsure smile with closed red eyes. I opened them to gaze into her blinded ones, how unfortunate for her, not being able to see what a monster she was so kindly helping, but even more unfortunate for me as I didn't have the strength or the right mindedness to do as I had learned. Unable to say anything to make conversation, I found my fingers working on the many knots that tied my arm up to the wall; grunting and clicking my tongue. The lady put her hand on mine; smiling hopefully in my direction but not really looking at me.

"My name is Ciela. I forgot to tell you." the lady whispered bringing my hands down to my sides before trying to work on the knots herself, I rolled my eyes, her fingers could not work out which bit of rope worked out where and it showed. She eventually gave up in a groan of frustration and sat back down by my side as someone walked in.

"Ciela, get away from that man!" a male voice shouted over the whinny of a horse; I sat up further and held the sheets with my free hand, now without Ciela holding it; she stood in front of me with her hands on her hips, her dress lifting up slightly to show a pair of brown flat shoes. The man that slid down the side of a speckled white horse with brown patches wore thick leathers on his knees, elbows and stomach, not to mention the string guards on his fingers on his right hand, though I could not see a bow from the angle I lay at. He had thick red hair that was cut short and dark blue eyes that were like little lasers and a rusty coloured tunic that had seen better days, it was worn thin in some areas.

He pushed Ciela away so that she nearly fell over into the half full water trough that was at the side, she sighed and brushed a few curls from her face. I made no move to try and stop him, but something echoed in my brain, no longer did I want Ciela, I wanted this man's blood, but the reason was unknown to me, I couldn't work it out; my face remained still but the smile had disappeared. My red eyes blinked softly and my eyebrows rose in question

"What spell have you put on my sister, you wretch!" the man shouted pointing a finger at my nose; he did not know spells and magic as well as I did, I had killed an army's worth of people with the sparkles and illusions.

"Leave him alone, Neri!" Ciela roared throwing her arms out into the air to feel for part of her brother to pull him back without much luck "He's just woken up!"

I seethe under my breath; Neri backs off slightly, holding his sister's shoulders as if he were putting a coat on her. I tilt my head just slightly, my eyes glinting off the oil lamp. Neri stares at me in complete silence for a few moments; I smile.

"Fine." he mutters blinking hard; I shut my eyes and sit upright. "But I'm watching you; Ciela, come inside."

"But-!" she complained, I heard the barn door swing on its hinges.

"Now!" Neri barked.

Ciela looked in my direction for a moment and lowered her head "Sorry. I'll be back later."

I lifted my hand to stop her but I heard the door slam against the door frame and flopped down.

I lay back on the pillows for a little while, constantly looking at my hands and feeling my head for changes in colour but nothing more happened other than a few more hairs turning from grey to black. I tried to pull the knot out again but no matter how I tried, I couldn't; they were too tight even for my fingers to weasel through. I growled in defeat and folded my arms over my chest like a child being told no.

I must have dozed off then, because the next thing I know, I'm hearing Ciela's voice and a clatter of crockery on a tray.

I stretch up and open my eyes to slits to watch her come through in a pale yellow dress with white flower petals decorating it, her hair was tied up, being held up by two white sticks that looked like wings sticking out from the back of her head. She looked even more beautiful and I had no idea why I was thinking this.

She offered me some cooled soup so not to be harsh on my stomach, I drunk it down without hesitation, I was thankful for the food, completely starved with waiting so long for it. After giving the cleaned bowl back, I let out a sigh, I had never had soup before; I barely cooked any meals, I had an iron stomach, being able to eat almost everything raw. Was the tusk going through my stomach changing that?

"You've barely said a word to me since you woke." Ciela sighed "Can you hear me well?"

It wasn't the fact I couldn't hear her. "Yes." I said, covering my mouth, I spoke. I spoke a word. I was making conversation! More grey skin dissolved away.

"You sound unsure." Ciela giggled reaching a hand out and gently touched the bridge of my nose; her fingers met my fringe and tangled with the hair. "You've got so many tats!" she tutted and began to weave her hands gently through my hair to pull the tats and knots out. It was soothing on my scalp, some of those knots had been there years and it was nice to be able to run my hand through without meeting one.

"Thanks." I whispered replacing my cap, my eyes wide from another word escaping my lips.

"No problem. How did you get hurt anyway? You were in a real bad way." Ciela asked taking my cap off my head and slipping it over her own.

"Hey! You don't want to ruin your hair!" I smirked snatching it back; Ciela turned the same red as my eyes; my jaw dropped, I was making conversation, I had such a...gentle voice for someone like myself.

"You think I would ruin my hair? You're the one that needs it brushed!" she giggled snapping her fingers in remark,

I laughed into my hand, she was a quick thinker. "I don't suppose you could ask your brother to undo the rope?"

"I've tried, but he won't listen to me; so I'll do it myself." Ciela sighed taking the white stick out from her hair to reveal they had a small pen blade on the end of them. I was pleasantly surprised that she managed that without cutting herself. She found my tied arm and began to saw through the rope on my wrist, so slowly and carefully so that when the rope fell, the blade would not taste blood. I glanced over at the other stick in the hay; it was practically begging me to stab her. But I turned my head away and watched Ciela work.

It appeared I was still very much…myself.


	2. Contemplating Right And Wrong

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Karda4124 of DeviantART**

Part Two - Contemplating Right And Wrong

I managed to stop Ciela before she sawed through my wrist by grabbing her own; rather hard but it was enough to signal to stop. She replaced the blades in her hair to hide them and her ears flicked a couple of times. She pushed me down on the pillows and covered the cut rope with the blanket and my face, I would like to add, so that my red eyes shone through the fabric like torches. The barn door hit the frame with a crash so hard that the horses whinnied in their pens; stamping their great hooves on the hay covered floor.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Neri barked, his heavy footsteps coming closer to the stall I sat in.

"He's done nothing to harm us! I think we should give him the spare room till he is better; it's a lot better than sleeping in this damp, cold place!" Ciela argued I saw her fold her arms. "It's bad for his health."

"We shouldn't care for such a monster like him! Ciela, I know you can't see but listen to me." Neri complained putting his hands on her shoulders "He's evil, he's got red eyes!"

Ciela lowered her gaze; her eyes half closed as if she was going to faint, but then she looked up at her brother's hopeful face, which underneath the blanket was being scowled at; I made fists.

"I don't know what red is. How can I know if that is a sign of evil?" Ciela spoke softly taking a sharp intake of breath. I raised an eyebrow when I saw her head tilt in my direction as if she was unsure of herself.

"It just is Ciela. We have to get him out before he attacks us!" Neri whispered cupping his hands around hers.

"I can hear you know." I said, pulling the blankets from over my face while rolling my eyes. "I understand that you fear me, but there really is no need to." Was there? I still felt like I could reach for Neri's neck and strangle it

"Ah, it finally speaks!" Neri roared throwing his arms up into the air.

"It?!" Ciela and I squeal, I was offended, I know I had been called things much worse to my face and behind my back, but at least people knew what gender I was! Maybe I didn't understand what they meant.

"He is no, 'It'! He's a person just like you and me who's down on his luck!" Ciela grunted prodding Neri in the chest with a finger. "And I think he should stay in the house."

"Well I don't! It's my house and you should be grateful that he's allowed in here. You're getting to close to him! He's taking over your mind!" Neri snarled.

"If I wanted to take over her mind, I would just have to click my fingers." I sniggered, I knew that laugh, it was the familiar laugh I roared out to the world when I had my prey in my clutches, often begging for their lives. I shook my head, no, that wasn't how I meant it!

"You see! He wants you to become his servant!" Neri shouted pulling Ciela behind him.

"Stop it!" Ciela cried hanging onto her brother's shoulder "Both of you!"

I nod, though she couldn't have seen me do so. "Ciela's right." Was she? "We shouldn't fight."

Ciela gave me a weak smile "He doesn't want to argue. You should act more like him!"

"I would _never_ act like him." Neri snarled marching away and slamming the doors on the doorframe hard. Ciela sighed and sat down next to the water trough with her knees up, I crawled over to her, sitting beside her and taking her hand so she knew I was there. She looked like she was going to cry. I had seen that too, a man morning the loss of his partner, a woman from losing her child, it must have been painful, even more so when they were holding what was left of them. I watch as a few more hairs turn black with a sigh, I didn't understand, what were all these feelings? Why had I not felt this way before?

"What is your name?" Ciela asked rubbing her temples with her free hand.

"Uh…" I choked, I knew my name, it was one that had been thrown on me like a ball, but I didn't want to say it; why? Normally it would be the first words to slither off my tongue; the first words to be screamed if they saw my shadowless silhouette coming over the hill but I couldn't bring myself to utter it like it was a shame. It was really.

"I want to trust you." Ciela sighed touching my face with her hands, stopping just before my eyes. "I can't see evil and can't feel it till it strikes. What is your name?"

"Zauz." I muttered chewing my lip, Ciela's hands covered my eyes, I willed her to let me shame myself in peace, but I was used to this; my world was always darkness, it was all I had ever known, the ocean I swam in, the air I breathed, the grass I trod on. Her hands parted as if a door were being opened, throwing light back into my face. I gasped; my hair continued to change colour this time a lighter shade.

"Zauz." she repeated "I'm sorry. I thought you were _him_."

"Him? No. I wouldn't let him come near you. You're too beautiful and kind for him to take your life." I spoke brushing some hair out of her eyes, but I was him, wasn't I?

"He took many other kind hearted people off this world. I don't understand why." Ciela mumbled holding my hand, my skin dissolved away at her touch

"I don't even think he knows." I whisper, a true statement.

She left me for a little while, I stood up and wandered around in the barn, listening to the wind blow through the holes in the walls between the wood, the tiles on the roof clatter against each other like a brass band and the rustle of the hay rolling across the floor. I looked over at the pile of blankets and pillows that made up my bed, though it was on a heap of hay, it was comfortable. I took a breath in and rubbed my forehead with my fingers, I was deceiving the only one that trusted me and for what? Why did I pause before speaking my name? Why was my skin and hair turning in such a tone? Why had my personality become more complex than the normal senses of an animal? Was I not an animal? I sighed and leaned on the window sill, confident that the barn doors were locked from the outside due to the lack of the familiar screech across the ground; it would be dark soon, but I did not have the strength to vault out of the window, not that it was very high but my stomach warned me that walking was painful, never mind jumping. I heard the mare in the stall across from me snort and scrape her hooves across the floor, an animal could see evil and smell the intentions of one near them. Perhaps I should consult the animal world for some sort of explanation; I was no expert at talking and listening to animals, but I had hardly been out of that mare's sight, perhaps some sort of action would lean in my favour?

"Alright, I don't know if you understand me, but I'm trying to work out what's going on." I spoke, lifting my arm to show that most if not all of the skin was not grey anymore and it was spreading, I could feel it. "If animals can show humans what evil is, point it out on me."

The mare snorted again and flapped her ears. I lowered my arm in defeat.

"I thought as much." I sunk down, hiding my face in my raised knees; the mare came out of her stall and nudged my shoulder, nibbling the collar of my shirt. I looked up and began to stroke her beautiful mane, she trusted me. That counted as something, right? "You're far too trusting."

I smiled, maybe I was changing, last week I could barely say a word to a human, now I was speaking a dictionary, had I known these words and put them to the back of my mind to become the senseless murderer I used to be? Why did I do it?! I stood up sharp, causing the pain from my stomach to scream, why did I spend day in and day out killing countless innocents?! Was it programmed?! Impulse?! What?! I punched a stall wall so my hand went straight through the wood, why did I have super-human strength?! Why did I have swordsmanship skills that were not taught?! Why did I crave blood and bone from my own kind?! WHY?!

I gave up, taking my rage on a solid beam that stood in the centre of the barn, a support pillar, punching it and kicking it till my knuckles bled and my wounds tore open. I felt a hand hold my shoulder; I had not even heard the doors open.

"Zauz?" Ciela's voice echoed from within my ears, her free hand touched the blood on my hands "What have you been doing?"

"I-I don't know." I swallowed hard and took a step back, watching the blood from my hands trickle down my black tunic, my blood was…red…I was used to it being black as tar. "I…"  
Ciela heard me crumble on the floor, I was tired, confused and frightened, without an understanding of comfort, violence was the only let out I knew, I had never confided in someone when I was upset or hurt. She knelt down by my side, holding my hands in hers before holding my shoulders, rubbing my head under my cap and rocking me slightly as I cried into her shoulder; I put my arms around her waist, raising my arms as if there was a dagger in my fist but my palms were open and had no interest in her blood.

"I'm worried." I spluttered, my words muffled.

"I know. You're not well, Zauz. I know." she whispered holding me tight, more hair transformed in colour; almost every hair except the back was dark brown or black "I'm really sorry that I couldn't get you a bed in the house."

"It's not that." I sniffed, "I'm just-"

"You miss your family?" Ciela asked leaning back slightly to dab my cheeks dry, I opened my eyes wide, family? Family?! I didn't know who my family were or if I was even born or just created for someone else's need! My eyes stung and more water flowed from them.

"I don't have anyone." I sobbed "I've never had anyone!"

"Zauz…I'm sorry, I didn't know." Ciela squeaked "From now on Zauz, I'm your family. Neri and I are your family."

"What?" I quizzed lifting my head higher, only to spot a peculiar looking bruise around her eye that I had never noticed until now, did I do that by accident? "You're eye…?"

She covered it almost immediately "Oh, it's nothing; I bumped into the banister on the stairs. But I mean it, Zauz, I'm always going to be there for you now. You don't need to worry about being alone again."

I was concerned; I knew the sound of a lie when I heard it. The way the bruise was shaped, the bloodshot eye; that was no accident, had Neri…hit her? No, he wouldn't, would he? I shook my head "You don't have to, I'm just some stranger."

"Nonsense, I may not know much about you, but you're still in no fit state to go off on your own. I'll make up a bed in the house while Neri's out and move you in. Your sword is there too."

I decided not to argue but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be reunited with my blade, not after how it had served me, allowing my senseless, unforgiving wrath to continue these many years.

Ciela put me up in the spare room, the bed was reasonably small in the tiny room and the only other thing there was a chest of draws covered in a lace mat and small mirror. My sword, scabbard and shield were lying in the corner, the dark symbols staring at my changing form with almost disgust, I could still see many a blood stain I had left on them like a war trophy, I turned my head away but I could still hear the almost whisper of my blade, willing my hand to draw it once more and show it the darkness I had once lived by, it was tormenting me, telling me what I had learned and who I should be. I pulled the sheets off the bed and covered the blade in an effort to stop looking at it. I could hear my heart rate increasing and my breathing loudening almost in fear; I turned to the mirror on the chest of draws and sighed, placing my shaking hands on the rim of it. My face, a good portion of it, was lost of its grey cover and had been replaced with human skin, a few shades darker than the Hero's but it had spread this far. My eyes remained unchanged. Would they change? What colour would they be if they did?

Ciela didn't notice the sheets on the floor as she walked in carrying a tray with a pot of tea and two cups on, along with a vial of red potion and some bandages. She set the tray down on the bed and poured them out. I took it with a muttered 'thank you' as I drunk it down with one hand, she rubbed the red potion and bandaged up the other.

"How can I thank you for what you've done for me?" I asked through sips, she paused for a moment.

"Get better for a start." she said with a laugh.

"I'm serious!" I choked nearly spilling tea down my front "I was dying when you helped me and you've nursed me back to-"

"Hey!" Neri's shout came from the doorway, I saw Ciela tense up "What is it doing in here?!"

"I let _him_ in. He'll recover much better this way than in the barn and cold." Ciela argued standing up; I managed to catch the crockery before it smashed on the floor. "This is my house to!"

"I told you not to allow _it in here! Get him out!" Neri snarled,_

_I stood up quite calmly "Neri, Answer me one question: Why do you hate me?"_

_"You are an evil being that should not be on this earth; you've murdered thousands of innocent people for no reason and have not been brought to justice. I intend to fix that before you leave." Neri snapped, spitting in my face._

_"I am not who you say I am." I sighed; my blade fell down under the sheets, showing the hilt as if it were waiting for its moment to leap into my hand "I understand that you think I would be this 'great evil' to be afraid of, but I would never do anything to harm you or Ciela." I took a bow in respect, not really sure why. "Link is a swordsman just like I. Just as he does, I do not intend to harm you."_

_I barely had any time to react. Neri's knee aimed to hit me in the jaw, but I dived back, something I shouldn't have done as it hurt so much! I crashed onto my sword with a yelp of pain holding my stomach; my hand weaved over it, the fingers ready to grip it but I brought my hand back, turning my head away to block out its begging._

_"Violence… is not the answer here." I grimaced trying to slide back up the wall._

_"Zauz!" Ciela roared coming to my side her hands feeling for my shoulders._

_"I want that monster out of here by the time I get back." Neri growled marching away, slamming the doors as he went, Ciela flinched as she tried to help me up._

_I was not done with that man._


	3. Final Part - That's What Love Is

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Karda4124 of DeviantAR**

Final Part - That's What Love Is

At the first chance I got, I took up my sword and shield and crept to the stairway, nothing more than a creaky piece of wood that went from room to room. I heard her in the pantry, selecting food from the maze of jars and bottles on the shelves, reading the labels with her fingers. I slithered down the stairs like a snake and tip-toed towards the door. Opening and shutting it with hardly a sound.

I wished so much I could run, but a brisk walk was all I could manage, listening to my blade whisper behind me made me want to speed my pace up, I couldn't take this much longer! I covered my ears with my hat and scanned the area, finding a hole in the ground surrounded by some evergreen trees. I dropped down it, landing slowly as was the hole's design and walked in the dark, allowing my eyes to adjust; just after I had crashed into the open chest that was in the way.

Perfect.

I threw my sword and shield in and slammed the lid shut, it locked itself back up. But I felt it wasn't enough. I had nothing but my magic to do something about it and my magic wasn't even that good. I wished for the treasure chest to bury itself underground and stay there, ward everything and anything that tried to open and use what was inside. I cupped my hands, begging to anyone that was listening to heed a silent warning from me.

I prayed: _"Do not allow anyone to locate this chest. Do not allow anyone to open it. Have mercy on their souls…and have mercy on mine."_

I left after that, the whispering of the sword gradually getting quieter. I was relieved but it was already nightfall by the time I had gotten back, after two rest bites due to my stomach roaring in pain. I crept around, my feet hardly making a sound on the grass ducking down so my outline could not be seen through the lace covered windows. I slowly opened the door to find Ciela sitting at the table waiting patiently for something.

"Who's that?" she snapped, I had barely heard the hinges of the door squeak, how did she know?

"Just me, it's Zauz." I replied coming in and putting a hand on her shoulder, she tensed up.

"I was worried, you weren't answering my calls and weren't in your room when I went to check." she replied leaning on my arm.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" I asked lighting an oil lamp that hung off the wall, stupid question; she was completely blind, what was the difference between light and dark to her?

"Where have you been?" Ciela asked, I turned to face her, still sitting in her chair, but angled towards me.

"Just on a message, don't worry. Everything's fine." I answered, that was true, right? She turned back to the door, the darkness suggested that Neri was not home yet and even now it was way past sunset. I could feel the worry coming off her in waves. "Neri not home yet?"

"No. He'll not be home for a few hours yet when the bars finally kick him out." Ciela whispered, quivering in her seat, why did she seem so scared?

"Look, it is quite late; the sun has been down for at least two hours, you should go to bed." I suggested pulling a chair out to sit next to her "You're shaking, are you cold?" stupid question, stupid question, stupid question!

"No, I'm warm enough." her answer was quick. I placed my hands over her crossed ones on her lap.

"You look exhausted." I spoke looking into her glassy eyes "I suggest you get some rest, that chair could hardly be comfortable." I removed my hat and put it on the back of the chair to act as a kind of cushion.

"I'm not tired." Ciela grunted leaning on the arm of the chair; she pushed my hands away."You're the one that needs rest."

I sighed smiling "This is a battle I'm not going to win. Good night."

I did not rest easily. I lay on the bed in my tunic and socks staring at the ceiling for a very long while, I had almost lost track of time and my head was slowly sinking further into the pillows when I heard the door open downstairs.

"Neri, is that you?" Ciela shouted, I heard her chair scrape against the floor. I decided to walk out onto the stairway, leaning my arms on the banister. I watched him come in, his heavy footsteps thumping on the floor till it almost shook. Ciela started to shake again.

"Of course it's me. Who would be coming into this house at this hour?!" he growled, Ciela rolled her eyes and removed a warm dinner from the stove and brought it to the table.

"I was just making conversation." Ciela sighed offering him a knife and fork, the dinner she had made looked delicious, cucco wings with mashed potatoes and vegetables from the market and gravy. I licked my lips, I had never had anything like that, when I made cucco, I was often running for my life and it still had the feathers I had not managed to pluck off the animal meaning I was sneezing them for weeks.

"Why are you still up anyway?" Neri sighed diving into a late supper, even in his drunken state; he still wised up quickly "He's still here isn't he?"

"Neri, he's not evil. He's not Dark Link." Ciela said folding her arms "He's a kind man with nowhere and no one to go to, and besides, he can hardly eat solid foods yet with his stomach."

"He's not going to be living under my roof!" Neri roared getting up from the table, almost knocking it over "I want him out now!"

"You attacked him and he just shrugged it off. Dark Link would have attacked you before you would have even known he was there!" Ciela yelled as he made his way up the stairs.

"No man other than the hero can dodge like that and there are two that look like him!" Neri shouted back reaching the stairway to find me standing there. "You! I want you out now!"

"No. I am a guest of Ciela's. I don't understand your problem with me." I answered, clenching my hands to try and keep my temper. This man wanted me to give him a reason to revert back to my old ways and was pushing me ever so close to it. I didn't want to be Dark Link anymore, I wanted to be Zauz and remain that way. "Please, Neri, if you just will calm yourself-"

"I will not calm down! You are like a leech on life! You are a shadow that should not exist, Ciela should have let you die!" Neri barked, spitting in my face.

I remained perfectly composed "Dark Link is gone." I muttered "He will not bother people anymore and I will make sure of it."

"BECAUSE YOU ARE HIM!" Neri shrieked grabbing my arm and dragging me into my room pointing my face at the mirror, which was completely different except for the red eyes. "Red eyes are a symbol of shadow!"

I kicked back as he pulled my hair, my face growing increasingly worried "A symbol of shadow perhaps; it is a stereotype and you've judged me upon it."

"Neri, let go of him!" Ciela shouted from the door.

"Stay out of this!" Neri grunted pushing her away so that she fell over and banged her head on the doorframe.

My eyes widened and I grabbed Neri's wrist. "It's one thing to hurt me but another to hurt her!" I threw him against the wall so that a picture bounced off his head as I dropped to Ciela's side "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she spoke holding her head in her hands, I rubbed her arm as Neri slid back up the wall.

"Neri, I know that you don't trust me but please, that's no excuse to treat people in this manner. You're just stooping to his level!" it felt weird talking about myself in third person, I helped Ciela to her feet and moved her out of my room into her own slowly, sitting her gently on the bed and wrapping her shoulders with her blankets. I could hear Neri swearing in the next room.

"Zauz." Ciela whispered holding my hand as I checked her head for blood but thankfully found none. "Thank you."

"No problem. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." I replied "Are you going to be okay?"

She yawned "Yes. I'll be fine." she lay down on the bed and wrapped the blankets around herself like a cocoon so I made a move to leave "Zauz. Stay."

I said nothing and sat at the end of the bed, she sat back up and touched my leg "Lie down. You don't have to stay awake."

"I think it's better if I do." I sighed yawning quietly, she shrugged and placed a pillow on my lap and lay her head down.

"When I'm with you, I don't feel frightened. Why is that?" she asked bringing her hands to my cheeks "One that is meant to be evil could not be that."

"I'm not evil, not anymore." I answered my cheeks turning rosy "I would shield you from all evil in the world to make you feel safe and more."

"I know you're not and could never be." Ciela whispered bringing her lips to my own "Thank you, Zauz."

I had no idea what happened. The rest of my shadow skin dissolved in an instant, the rest of my hair shone brown and black, my tunic began to stain a dark blue the colour of sea water as her lips left mine. I…wasn't Dark Link anymore…what happened to me?

"Ciela?" I asked with a nervous chuckle, my heart thumping against my chest as she settled down at my side "What are you doing?"

Ciela smiled, her cheeks turning as rosy as mine "Don't you know what a kiss is?"

Not really, no. I didn't know much about love; it was just a four letter word that meant nothing to me. But now I wasn't so sure. Why were my cheeks so red? Why could I not rid the smile from my face? Ciela felt for my cheeks again, her expression was concerned.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, I brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Yes. Everything is okay." I whispered bringing our faces together so our foreheads touched "I've just never felt this way before."

"Me neither." she admitted "What is love really, Zauz?"

I looked away for a moment "Something that grows and changes within each person, but still remains a force that can bring the toughest to its knees."

She giggled "Zauz, love is a mysterious thing."

"I guess it is." I agreed sharing another kiss before settling down with her, her head leaning on my side. I leaned my head against hers and pulled the blankets up to her. _"I am what your love and understanding did. That is what love really is."_

_It had been a few years since then. Romantic days passed in an ocean of given flowers and chocolates, but never when I had been Dark Link, had I ever thought I would be blessed with a child. Ciela gave me the most wonderful gift one could ever give their partner, a little baby boy. He had beautiful hazel eyes…just like my own and not a single evil thing housing inside such a tiny life._

_I had a family now. Nothing could take that away._

_Shows what love can really do doesn't it?_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well there we have it, another mini fiction over with, I hope you enjoyed this one, due to college I haven't had much of a chance to write anything very long like I used to, but hopefully, in a few weeks that will change. In the mean time, check out my other works! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
